Rose and Pure
by TheSecretMistress
Summary: Rhoswen and Kandi lived in a world where vampires have won the war and humans were enslaved for good. Having seen how horrible the world is they made a risky decision, to change the past and help the humans win. After traveling to the past in the middle of the war will the two girls be able to save humankind or will they ultimately lose?
1. Prologue

Alarms went off as my fingers danced across the holographic keyboards desperately trying to get the stupid machine to work. "Can you hurry it up?!" My companion growled out as she held her special sword tightly in her hand as she stood next to the locked door. The panel that was next to the door was smashed so no one could get in for a while buying us some time. "I'm trying, it was better protected than I thought."

"How did you expect it to be protected?! It's their one and only time machine that we're trying to use!" She snapped at me as the alarms on the walls flashed red every few seconds covering the gray metal textures in bright red. Piles of ashes and clothes on the floor were also lighted up when the red light flicked over it.

"I'm also destroying every single data file for the machine's blue prints and usage in this computer and every other computer that is linked to it no matter how far. When I'm done with it no one will be able to make another time machine since we already killed the vampires that worked on the project and there won't be any data left so no one will be able to follow us into the past."

"Don't take too long Kandi!"

"I know Rhoswen!" My companion, Rhoswen, turned her attention from me back to the only entrance and exit as approaching footsteps could be heard. "Activate the self-destruct sequence while you're at it and program it for seconds after we're gone."

"Alright." I opened up another file just as instructed on another holographic screen to activate the self-destruct sequence as soon as I was ready. I switched back to the other holographic screen and keyboard next to the one with the self-destruct file open and started loading viruses into every computer in the network. I swiftly switched to the one of the many holographic computers in the room and started programming our trip. "How far do you want to go back?"

"How much time will be needed to program it with a specific date?"

"Normal skills, maybe an hour. My skills, probably ten or fifteen minutes."

"Just program it to drop us somewhere in the beginning or middle of the war."

"Alright, give or take a thousand years into the past." I quickly typed in the data needed for the time travel to work. The chamber that was located in the middle of the room started to glow brightly as I hit enter and switched to the screen that was loading the viruses to see it was complete. "The time travel chamber is ready!" I called out to my friend and turned to look at her.

Standing at 5'7'' (170 cm) I was the taller one since I stood at 5'8'' (173 cm) though I surprisingly weighed less at 122 lbs (55 kg) while she weighed 124 lbs (56 kg). Rhoswen has long midnight black hair that reaches her waist which she keeps up in a ponytail during battles like currently, The tips of her hair is a lovely snowy white color and she has light purple eyes. My hair is a light pink color which is the same length as hers but I keep mine up in pigtails and I have red eyes.

"Activate the self-destruct sequence than get in the chamber!" Rhoswen put her sword in its sheath that was on her left hip under her black with white trimmings cloak before going towards the chamber as the glow increased in brightness. I nodded before turning around and pressed one of the keys on the holographic keyboard and in big red letters the countdown started. I dashed inside the chamber where Rhoswen was waiting and the metal door slid shut behind me.

 ** _"Jumping to a thousand years into the past in 3..."_**

"I hope this works..." I whispered as the countdown started. I jumped slightly when I felt Rhoswen slip her gloved hand into mine and turned to meet her eyes. "It'll work Kandi, all our work will not be for nothing." She said firmly with a determined glint in her eyes.

 ** _"2..."_**

"You're right." I smiled before squeezing her hand. "We'll make it and change the past for the better."

 ** _"1..."_**

"Damn right we will."

 ** _"Jumping to the past."_**

A blinding light filled my vision and the last thing I saw before falling into darkness was Rhoswen's determined face and felt her hand being ripped away from mine.


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed was the strong wind that pushed at my body. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel anything beneath me. I snapped my eyes open and saw the ground approaching quite fast.

 _I'm falling from the sky?! Where's Rhoswen?!_

I turned my head to look around me from my free fall trying to find the ravenette and couldn't see her anywhere, and I had quite the view too. "Not good, Rhoswen is only human and a fall like this would surely kill her or critically injure her." I mumbled as I nervously eyed the concrete ground and damaged buildings that was getting closer.

I shifted around in midair to try and angle my body so I could land on my feet when I saw something.

 _T-That looks like a figure!_

"I'm saved!" I cried out as the figure became clearer. Whoever it was seemed to be wearing what looked like a uniform for a vampire. Two more figures appeared at the first one's side in a speed that can only be from a vampire. "Maybe a noble?" I tilted my head questioningly as I tried to recall the history lessons with Rhoswen.

I flailed my arms around when I almost hit one of the taller buildings and realized that I was most defiantly going to hit the hard concrete.

"Help!" I wailed as the ground came dangerously close and squeezed my eyes shut. Sure the fall won't kill me but it'll hurt like hell and I couldn't afford to be injured since I need to find my partner in crime.

I squealed when I felt a pair of arms catch me and imminently grabbed hold of what felt like the front shirt of whoever grabbed me. When I felt whoever caught me land on the ground I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my savior.

His bangs were a red color and I could see that the rest of his hair was a dark brown color and in a braid which was hanging over his left shoulder. His red eyes had a playful glint in them that seemed familiar. I blinked owlishly and peered over the tall vampire's shoulder and saw two female vampires behind him.

The first one of the females that I noticed was the tall one with fairly long blonde hair that was in twin spirals that she had over her shoulders. She was wearing a uniform similar to the short female next to her but more white in color. Her red eyes inspected me cautiously as I turned my attention towards the shorter one.

The short vampire had blueish purplish hair that was a bit curly and quite short. Her hair framed her face giving her what I liked to think of a childish face. Her outfit was more black than the tall vampire's outfit and their entire appearance seemed to be opposite of the other.

"What was a little vampire like you doing falling from the sky?" My savior chuckled as he let me stand up. "I'm not little!" I puffed out my cheeks in irritation as I glared up at the taller vampire which just seemed to amuse him. "You make such a cute face when you're irritated young one." I think he was teasing me and to top it off he reached over to pat my head like a child.

"I'll have you know that I'm 734 years old so don't treat me like a child!" I smacked his hand away and crossed my arms as I glared up at him. "My my, since you're that old I have to wonder why I haven't seen or heard of you before."

I flinched away from the taller and possibly older vampire and shifted from one foot to another as I nervously laughed. "Y-You must be out of the loop than..." He didn't say anything, his playful grin just widened as he looked down at me.

It was at that moment that Rhoswen has reminded me several times before we broke into the vampire's technology facility in the future that when we reach the past that I was not to talk to any vampires at all. "You may be a vampire Kandi but you're such a wimp that you'll end up spilling stuff you shouldn't spill and get us both in trouble." Is what Rhoswen would tell me each and every time.

So I took my friend's words to heart and did something that might have been stupid.

I bolted.

I trained with powerful vampires before and they always told me that my agility was by far superior to others so I took quite a risky gamble and hoped that I was the faster one here. I ran as fast as I could away from the male and female vampires whom I suspected were nobles from their unusual outfits and prayed that I was fast enough.

I didn't hear any footsteps coming after me but that didn't mean nothing since vampires could move silently so I continued running without looking back. My pigtails flowed behind me in the wind as I turned onto another deserted street. "Most defiantly in the right time." I breathed in and out evenly as I took a chance to glance at my damaged surroundings. _Looks like a war zone, which it probably is. I only hope Rhoswen is okay though I probably shouldn't worry since she's better at swordsmanship than me._

I don't know how long I ran but by the time I stopped running I was standing in the middle of an abandoned park and the sun was in the middle of the sky. "I think I lost them..." I panted as I leaned over slightly while placing my gloves hands over my knees. "Phew, I don't think I ran that long for a couple of decades at least."

I straightened back up and took the chance to inspect my clothing. I pouted when I saw the few holes in my cloak, my _favorite_ cloak. "Rhoswen's gonna yell at me now..." I unfastened my cloak and let it drop to the ground leaving me in my plain gray shirt and dark blue jeans. I pulled my white gloves off and stuffed them in my pocket and shifted my sword sheath around since it got a bit put off when I dropped my cloak and when I was satisfied I tightened the straps on my knee high gray boots before walking forward.

"I better find her before she gets into trouble." I sighed before my eyes locked in on some movement down the park street. I moved to take another step forward when a little girl stumbled into my view wearing, if I remember correctly, livestock clothing. My hand found the hilt of Yamaarashi but I paused when a monster, Horseman I guess, followed the little girl into the park.

"Help!" The little girl screamed as she saw that the Horseman was still following her. I slowly let go of Yamaarashi because on the wind were more human scents. The little girl tripped over what appeared to be a rock and hit the ground rather hard. She stared back at the Horseman in horror as it got nearer. From where I was I could see tears form in the corner of her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut awaiting death as the Horseman raised one of its legs to stab the girl.

I blinked in shock when a blur of black launched itself at the little girl and with a quick motion the Horseman's leg landed on the ground with a loud thud. I smiled slightly when I saw that it was a human that has saved the crying child. More humans followed after the first one and the one with the unique looking bow went to the girl's side while the others surrounded the Horseman.

"Even this far into the past humans protect their own." My smile widened as the humans worked together to kill the Horseman. "Vampires could learn a thing or two from them."

With the Horseman dead the humans turned towards the little girl's direction where their other comrade was. I could see the black haired teen lean down to the child's height and exchange some words with the crying girl. "I don't see Rhoswen with them." I tilted my head as I looked at the small group of humans.

The teen stood back up and his green orbs met my red ones. Both of our eyes widened at the sudden action and he drew his sword again alerting his teammates. The one with the bow stood in front of the child as the others gripped their weapons in hand as they slowly approached where i was standing.

Now that the teen with the sword was coming closer I could see he was familiar. But I could see that the teens had weapons suited for killing my kind so I pushed his familiarity to the side since he was probably just another human in the history books that could kill vampires.

"Your uniform looks familiar." I mused as they stopped in a line some ways away from me while giving their archer enough vision to shoot at me when they engage in battle. "Moon Demon Company, am I right?"

Just from their expressions I could tell I was right. "Rhoswen will be so glad that I remembered that from her lessons!" I chirped gleefully as I clasped my hands together in front of me as I grinned. "So there's another vampire around..." The girl with the scythe's calm voice drew my attention to her. "Rhoswen? She's not a vampire, don't be so silly!" I shook my head with a smile. "Anyway since I see that she's not here I guess I'll have to look elsewhere."

I took a step back and turned my back on the small group of humans when I heard footsteps come rather quickly towards me. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed Yamaarashi out of its sheath and spun around to meet the attack head on. The one with the sword was the one who rushed at me and I blocked his reckless attack with ease.

"Why are you attacking?" I questioned as I pushed the teen away.

"All vampires need to be annihilated!" There was a burning desire for revenge in his eyes and an image of Rhoswen when she was younger flashed into my mind.

"I guess that's to be expected." I sighed as I raised Yamaarashi at an angle. "Yamaarashi, drink my blood." I commanded and the blade obeyed as long vines appeared at my sword's hilt and wrapped itself around my wrist. Spikes rose up from the vines and pierced through my wrist causing my blood to drip down onto the ground.

"Then come at me with all you've got." I raised my gaze from my sword to the teen's green orbs. "But before you do can I ask your name?"

"I don't need to tell my name to a dirty monster!" He growled before lunging at me with the intent to kill in his eyes. I blinked in shock at his sudden move before lifting my sword to block his attack. His comrades rushed forward to aid him and I soon found myself dodging numerous slashes and arrows.

With my agility I could dodge their attacks with ease and I also managed to find opportunities to do my own attacks. While I was uninjured so far the humans but one had multiple cuts from where Yamaarashi had met them. The teen with the sword managed to evade all of my attacks and the ones he couldn't dodge were blocked. However, his reactions to my attacks on his left side were a tiny bit slower than his reactions on his right side.

The scent of blood in the air was making me uneasy. The burning desire to drink blood was overwhelming and I found it hard to recall the last time I drank. Rhoswen would always scold me for forgetting to drink blood than shove one of my many clear bottles full of the red liquid to my lips forcing it down my throat. I always tried my best to remember because Rhoswen was not gentle at all when she forces me to satisfy my thirst.

I jumped away from the group of humans and sheathed Yamaarashi much to their confusion and the sword wielder's frustration. "I would like to continue but..." I trailed off and they seemed to lean in thinking I was going to say something important.

"I'm thirsty!" I closed my eyes with a huge grin showing off my fangs before opening my eyes again. I could see the humans looking at me with annoyance. "What's the point in fighting if we're not at our best?" I tapped my index finger to my chin as my gaze shifted so I could look at the black haired teen.

"You," I pointed at him which caused his eyes to widen with shock and surprise. "Your left leg is injured." He flinched at my guess proving myself right. "I noticed that your reactions were a bit slower on your left side and sometimes you winced and ever so slightly shifted your left leg."

"Next time we meet I hope you're healthy, I would like to fight you when you're not injured." I took a step back from the humans with my hand raised with a slight wave. "Now I really must go find Rhoswen..." The smile faded from my space as I heard movements behind me before a large hand rested on top my head.

"So this is where you went, little vampire?" The noble vampire from earlier grinned down at me as he turned his attention to the now tense humans. "You're quite tricky speeding away like that."

"Obviously not tricky enough since you found me." I pouted as I swiped at the hand that was on my head. He held his hands up in mock surrender as I moved away from him.

"Crowley." The sword wielder growled as he tightened his hold on his sword. The noble, Crowley according to the teen, let his gaze travel across the group of humans to the little girl in livestock clothing. "Ah, I see our bait worked." The little girl flinched when the noble's gaze rested on her.

"It's time to come out." At the noble's words a group of vampires outnumbering the humans by two to one came out from hiding and surrounded them with the noble and I in the middle of the group.

"Lord Crowley."

One of the noble females from before appeared out of nowhere, the blonde one, and addressed the noble standing next to me without acknowledging my presence. "Your presence has been requested." The male noble nodded his head in acknowledgement and with a small wave in farewell disappeared with the female noble. I blinked in shock as he left me by myself with the group of low ranking vampires.

It was hard to read him, surely he didn't just leave me without knowing who I was? "We are awaiting orders Lady...?" One of the low ranking vampires bowed to me as he left his question hanging since he didn't know my name. "Eh?" I tilted my head in confusion at the vampire's behavior before I realized the difference in our clothing. The low ranking vampires probably thought I was some noble with how that Crowley vampire treated me and what I was wearing.

"Kandi." I responded with a bit of hesitation that the vampire thankfully didn't notice. "Lady Kandi, would you like us to exterminate the humans?" Many more of the vampires were now looking at me for their orders.

I turned my head and locked eyes with the sword wielder. His eyes flashed with anger when they met my blood red orbs and gritted his teeth as he waited for what he would assume my orders to kill them. The low ranking vampires have separated the teen with the bow and little girl from the other humans which seemed to stress the sword wielder out.

"Bring the one with the bow and the livestock girl to me unharmed. Keep surrounding the others to make sure they don't act up." I ordered in what I hoped was a tone that was emotionless to act like some of those vampire nobles I met in the past.

The sword wielder growled in frustration as he couldn't attack otherwise he risk his teammate and the little girl getting injured. The same went for the archer as he couldn't act without risking harm coming towards the little girl he was with.

Within moments the archer and livestock girl were on their knees in front of me, the archer now weaponless. I took a step forward towards the archer. "Tell me archer," I placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head forward bringing him closer to my face forcing him to look me in my eyes. "Yoichi!" The sword wielder shouted out before being shushed by one of his female teammates.

I didn't say anything else for what I saw in those large green eyes was enough. Smiling slightly I let go of the archer's, Yoichi according to the sword wielder, chin and stepped back reaching for Yamaarashi. He flinched slightly when I took Yamaarashi out of its sheath and let it drink my blood once more. The vampires around me were getting excited having thought that now I have my weapon out it would only be a matter of time before I give the order to spill blood.

What they didn't expect was for me to lunge forward and kill the two vampires that were subduing Yoichi and the livestock girl. The archer and little girl were shocked but they soon got moving again when I slashed down a few more stunned vampires which seemed to knock all the vampires out of their shock. I grinned showing off my fangs as they all snarled at me. "I never did say I was on the vampire side."

That was when all the vampires attacked.

I stood in front of the archer and little girl and killed any vampires that attempted to kill me or get the two humans behind me. Every few seconds an arrow would shoot past me now that the archer was certain he and the little girl were safe from harm.

The other humans were also engaging the vampires in combat and slaying them since they were just mere low ranking ones and fairly easy to wipe out. In a matter of a few minutes the last vampire was slain and turned to ash fated to scatter in the wind. I sheathed Yamaarashi and turned back towards Yoichi the archer and the livestock little girl.

The girl flinched as tears glistened in her eyes as I approached her while ignoring Yoichi who had his aim zeroed in on me. I stopped walking when I felt the coldness of the steel of the sword that was now pressed against the side of my neck from behind. I turned my head to look at the teenager who wielded the sword. "Why did you help us?" He growled out through gritted teeth, frustration and confusion swimming in his green eyes.

"Because of my mission." I responded simply as the other two members of the group appeared on both of my sides while the girl with the blonde hair went to Yoichi's side. "What exactly is your mission?" The girl with the grayish purple hair asked wanting to get answers from me, which was probably why the sword wielder hasn't attempted to slay me on the spot.

"I don't think Rhoswen will like it if I told you..." I trailed off when the teen pressed the sword harder against my neck causing blood to drip down my neck. "And who exactly is this 'Rhoswen' you keep mentioning?" The same girl questioned.

"That'll be me."

A huge smile appeared on my face at the familiar voice of my traveling companion. I turned my head to see Rhoswen approaching from behind and watched as she stopped next to the sword wielder. I felt pride swell at how silent my partner was at approaching us and how talented she was at hiding her presence from vampires. She studied him with cold eyes before turning her gaze onto the other humans. "You're not a vampire?" Surprise laced the purple haired girl's voice as her gaze met Rhoswen's as she swept her gaze around.

"I'm insulted you thought I was a monster in human skin." Annoyance leaked from her voice as she crossed her arms. "Now kindly remove your blade from my companion's neck." The threat was obvious in the tone she used as she glared at the teenage sword wielder.

For an instant I thought I saw her eyes widen but it was gone just as quickly as I saw it.

"Why are you referring to this 'monster in human skin' as your companion?!" The teen accused as he kept his blade at my neck completely ignoring Rhoswen's request.

"She's different."

"How is she any different?!"

"Then how is Mikaela Hyakuya, formerly known as Mikaela Shindo, any different Yuichiro Hyakuya, formerly known as Yuichiro Amane?"

I, along with the humans, gasped at that Rhoswen just said so casually. Though I had different reasons for gasping at what Rhoswen just revealed. "How do you know my name?!" The sword wielder, Yuichiro, snarled as he spun towards Rhoswen while taking his blade away from my neck.

"Rhoswen, you mean this is _the_ Yuichiro Hyakuya?!" I turned my wide eyes to my friend now that I was able to move freely now. "You're an idiot for not realizing who he was." Rhoswen deadpanned which caused me to slump over pouting at my beloved friend's words.

"Do I have to tell you again what concerns him?"

"Protect Yuichiro Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiragi from any harm that'll threaten their lives." I quoted my friend's words exactly from being told that many times before our trip to the past.

A light bulb went off in my head as I spun around to the startled purple haired girl. "So does that mean this is Shinoa Hiragi?" I turned my head towards Rhoswen who nodded in response causing me to beam at getting it right on the first try.

"So that means Mikaela is somewhere in this timeline?" I questioned Rhoswen and smiled with glee when she nodded once more.

"What are you talking about and how the hell do you know our names?!" Yuichiro exploded as he pointed his sword towards Rhoswen who calmly stared back at the frustrated teen.

"Simple, we're from the future." Was Rhoswen's blunt response causing the group to fall into stunned silence.

"Rhoswen, I think you were a bit blunt with them." I said after a few moments of silence causing my human friend to shrug in response. "No point in beating around the bush Kandi."

"You expect us to believe that bullshit?!" Yuichiro seemed to snap out of it at our voices and angrily snapped at Rhoswen. "Doesn't matter if you don't believe the truth or not." Rhoswen shrugged again dismissively.

"Kandi." Rhoswen's voice brought my attention to her and she gestured for me to come to her. I gladly bounded past Yuichiro to her side as I stared at her questioning red eyes. She slipped a hand behind her cloak and seemed to rummage around for a couple seconds before taking out a clear bottle full of a familiar red liquid.

"You forgot to drink again, didn't you?" My sheepish smile confirmed her guess. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been caught like that by Yuichiro."

"You're always looking out for me Rhoswen," I smiled at my friend as I took the bottle full of blood into my hand. "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

"Knowing you, you'll end up getting critically wounded." I pouted at Rhoswen before unscrewing the cap and letting the scent of the heavenly red liquid reach my sensitive nose. "This scent..." I blinked in shock as I stared at the bottle in my hand.

"You always gush at how blood type A is your favorite so I filled up a few bottles with my own blood." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned her head away from me as she glared at the ground. "Thank you Rhoswen!" I chirped as I hugged my flustered friend before stepping back and placing the bottle at my lips.

I closed my eyes as I savored the sweet blood that passed through my lips and drank it down eagerly. I drained the bottle in just a few gulps and opened my eyes as I let a huge smile form on my face. I drained the bottle in just a few gulps and opened my eyes as I let a huge smile form on my face. "That hits the spot!" I used the back of my hand to wipe away some stray drops of blood that was currently dripping down the corner of my mouth and saw that Yuichiro and the rest of the humans had a disgusted look on their faces.

That's right.

To them I'm nothing but a monster that must be erased.

My joyful smile turned into a sad one as I gave Rhoswen the empty bottle. Something flashed in her eyes before disappearing as she turned to look at the humans. "Whether you like it or not I'll tell you this," Rhoswen narrowed her eyes coldly at them as she got their attention away from me.

"Kandi and I are your allies," Rhoswen held her hand out in front of me as if protecting me. "You can use us however you want but I simply will not accept any disrespect for her just because she's a vampire."

"It's as you say, she's a vampire!" Yuichiro angrily shouted a protest against Rhoswen having still not accepted me for what I am. "She's a dirty bloodsucker that will turn on you and drain you of your blood! Didn't you see how happily she drank your blood just moments ago?!"

"You don't know Kandi like I do, she hasn't been given her name fro-"

"Rhoswen!" Silence filled the clearing after my sudden interruption. I had my head bowed down letting the shadows cover my eyes as tears started to well up in my blood colored eyes.

 _"You don't have a name?"_

 _"Well, little one, I shall give you a name that fits."_

 _"How about Kandi?"_

 _"It means pure or sincere, it suits you just fine."_

 _"From this moment forward you'll answer only to Kandi, alright?"_

I remembered his soothing voice so clearly as if he was here beside me.

But he wasn't here and he never will be by my side ever again.

"You don't have to accept my nature just yet," I slowly started speaking as I raised my head to meet Yuichiro's eyes. "But we can be allies for benefits right? I benefit you by helping the humans win this war and you help me get my revenge."

"Kandi..." Rhoswen's eyes told me that she understood what I was talking about when I uttered the word revenge. Even with _him_ being dead long before she was born, she knew that my heart was still pained from _his_ absence.

"Revenge?" Yuichiro asked with curiosity lacing his voice in that one word as he inspected me. A grim smile played on my lips causing the tip of my fangs to peek out as the light hit them menacingly.

"Help me kill the vampire noble Ferid Bathory."


	3. Chapter 2

_"Help me kill the vampire noble Ferid Bathory."_

My words stunned the squad into silence and I saw anger in Yuichiro's eyes at the noble's name.

"I understand that you have a personal grudge against him for wiping out your family when you tried to escape the vampire city so foolishly."

He flinched at my cold words and I saw Rhoswen glance at me from the corner of her eyes at my behavior that wasn't like me but didn't comment which I was thankful for.

"Therefore you will help me slay the noble though I fear that will be hard since he is still very much alive and well in our timeline."

I only saw the noble once before when I was only ten years of age and that night haunted me for the rest of my long life cursed by practically eternal life as a vampire.

"Killing Ferid will help the humans greatly in the war and might even guarantee your victory."

It will also prevent _his_ death.

"We'll have to think about your offer and talk with one of our superiors." Shinoa spoke up carefully cutting through the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, I thought you might say that." Rhoswen spoke up as she crossed her arms. "Therefore I prepared necessary material to show your superior that will convince him about who we are. Your superior is still Guren Ichinose correct?"

Shinoa nodded.

"Good, take me to him right away."

"Just you?" Shinoa questioned as she glanced between us.

"You won't be able to bring Kandi with you so we already planned ahead."

"What will she be doing?"

The humans looked uneasy.

"I'm a vampire so many will be wary of me just like you all, therefore it'll be pointless for me to try and help alongside the humans. It'll be better if it was just Rhoswen."

The archer looked apologetic knowing that I was right in saying that the army will not welcome me with open arms as they might do with Rhoswen.

"So why did you come to the 'past' knowing about this?" Yuichiro still didn't trust me, not surprising.

"Kandi may be a terrible vampire and too foolish for her own good..."

I pouted.

"...but she'll be more helpful by joining the vampire army as a spy."

The humans looked even more wary now.

"No need to look so concerned!" I gave them a huge smile and a thumbs up. "Just you wait and see, I'll prove my use to you in less than a month!" I clapped my hands together cheerfully as I boldly set a time limit on gathering critical information.

The humans looked even less convinced.

"Don't worry," Rhoswen sighed at what she says is my 'idiotic' behavior. "She may act the role of a fool but she's still a vampire, she has a whole other side to her."

I pouted at my dear friend's harsh words before playfully poking her while saying, "How cruel! If it wasn't for our physical features people would assume _you're_ the vampire Rhoswen!"

She snorted in response before slapping my hand away.

"You two make an odd pair." Yoichi blushed when our attention was on him as he realized he said that out loud. "I-I mean it's unusual to see someone who despises vampires as much as Yuu here acting so friendly with one who's just as unusual."

"You think so?" Rhoswen tilted her head as she looked up towards the bright blue sky. "Maybe it's because she saved my life before."

"Saved your life?" Yuichiro echoed as green orbs darted between human and vampire.

"I was only ten years old at the time and already lost my parents to the vampires years before." Rhoswen's eyes glazed over, drifted away into the past on the fateful night our paths crossed for the first time ever and the wheels of destiny turning ever so slowly.

 _"Get your hands off me you filthy monsters!"_

 _A young girl snarled as she was held captive by one of the many vampire guards that roamed the city they were in. The vampire laughed cruelly as he gave an amused look to the vampire next to him. "What a feisty livestock we have here." He grinned down at the ten year old girl in his hand as he lifted her higher into the air so he could look at her face-to-face._

 _What the vampire didn't expect was for the little girl to recklessly lash out at the vampire's face with her nails. The other vampire grabbed the girl also and pulled her away from his friend's face and he clutched his hand over his left eye as blood dripped down his face._

 _"Livestock should know their places." The wounded vampire growled as he nodded to the other vampire. The girl screamed when she felt a hand on her face and roughly tugged her head to the side exposing her pale neck. "I'll kill you all!" She snarled with anger and fear glowing in her light lavender eyes._

 _The bleeding vampire bared his fangs, enjoying the girl's fear, and took a step forward ready to bury his fangs in the little girl's neck. He stopped when a sound of steel cutting through flesh echoed in the alleyway they were in and the wounded vampire grimaced in pain before turning into ash._

 _The last vampire dropped the girl carelessly onto the ground as he scanned the area looking for whoever attacked the now dead vampire. The girl raised her head at a choking sound and saw a gleaming sword sticking right out of the vampire with his feet leaving the ground as he was pushed into the air._

 _The vampire shrieked in pain before it was cut off as he too turned to ash and drifted away into the wind. The young girl raised her head and saw another vampire step out of the shadows, the female vampire sheathing her sword as she drew nearer to the young girl._

 _The girl hissed in warning and crawled away from the vampire only to be stopped by the vampire's soft voice. "It's alright little one," The vampire's voice sounded like a lullaby to the little girl. "I'm not going to harm you."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" The girl spat out as she narrowed her eyes in distrust at the female vampire. Her red eyes glowing in the dark and the pale moonlight seemed to reflect off her light pink hair that swayed with every step she took._

 _"I'm here to make an offer." The vampire stopped right in front of the girl and knelt down in front of her. "I'm here to offer you a chance of revenge against the vampires who enslaved your people and murdered your family."_

 _"You're a vampire too." The girl's voice leaked suspicion as she glared at the vampire in front of her. "Why should you offer to help me kill your race?"_

 _"Vampires are greedy and selfish creatures that blamed humanity for every wrong. I admit that even humanity can be greedy and selfish as well but what the vampires have done was too cruel." The vampire slowly stretched her hand out towards the young girl. "Won't you help me save humanity and get revenge against the vampires?"_

 _The girl glared at the hand that was held in front of her and thought hard over her choice. If anything this was a good chance to get revenge for her parents and ancestors, if anything went wrong she could always escape from the beauty in front of her._

 _Slowly, the girl reached out and grasped the vampire's surprisingly warm hand in her own small one and was pulled to her feet. "What's your name?" The vampire asked after the girl shook the vampire's hand off roughly. "Rhoswen." The girl answered after a couple minutes hesitation._

 _"Well, Rhoswen, my name is Kandi."_

I let out a small sigh as I recalled that night six years ago. It was pure luck that I stumbled across those two vampires and young Rhoswen. I admit I was going to walk away but that fury in her eyes at the vampires stopped me in my tracks and before I knew it, I killed the vampires and offered my hand to the human girl who would someday become my best friend.

"Does it surprise you that a vampire saved my life?" Rhoswen placed a hand on her hip as she gazed at the humans. "Why would she save your life?" Yuichiro eyed me with disbelief.

"I saw the fire in her eyes and decided to raise her by my side." I smiled softly as memories of the days when Rhoswen first moved in with me flashed through my mind. "She was a tricky child, always getting into mischief and picking fights with vampires nearby. More then once I had Krul on my case for that." I winced as I remembered the times I had to face her whenever a vampire made a complaint on Rhoswen.

"Krul?" Yoichi echoed the name.

"Yes, Krul, in this timeline you'll most likely know her by her title as the Vampire Queen of Japan. She was the one that turned your brother into a vampire." Rhoswen said while obviously hinting at Yuichiro causing hate to swell in his green orbs.

"Was it possible for you to go even farther in the past?" Yoichi softly spoke up while Rhoswen and Yuichiro were having a staring contest. "Yes, it was possible." I answered with confusion on why Yoichi asked such a question. "Then you would've been able to go back in time and save Mika from ever turning into a vampire."

Yuichiro's eyes widened and he turned in my direction and briskly took a couple steps in my direction before harshly grabbing my shoulders. "You could've saved Mika from becoming a vampire?!" I winced at the pressure on my shoulders and I heard Rhoswen hiss a curse. "Why didn't you?!" Yuichiro growled with fury in his eyes.

"Because it would be pointless to do so."

"What do you mean pointless?!"

"If Mikaela wasn't a vampire Rhoswen and I would have never been able to travel into the past."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Enough!" Rhoswen's sharp voice seemed to bring Yuichiro back from reality and she grabbed the end of his cape and roughly pulled the human away from me. "By changing the past to make Mikaela into a human there's no telling what would've happened to history." Rhoswen stated in a cold tone as she stared Yuichiro down with her equally cold gaze. "I would not take the chance to possibly ruin the future even more just to save one person."

Yuichiro glared at Rhoswen in anger and seemed ready to argue more but a hand on his shoulder from Shinoa stopped him from opening his mouth. "Since we're on the topic of a certain vampire I have something to say." The humans looked at Rhoswen as she continued on. "None of you are to kill Mikaela, if he dies we would...cease to be here."

"How does Mika dying affect you?" The other male human in the group questioned what Rhoswen just said.

Rhoswen stayed silent and I took the chance to divert their attention away. "Anyway, it'll be best for me to go now." I forced a small laugh and backed away from the group as they all turned their heads to me. "I shouldn't stall any more time, better get to work."

"Kandi." I turned my red orbs to meet Rhoswen's lavender colored ones. "Do not be fooled, the vampires in this time are not the same ones you know from the future." I could hear the obvious meaning in her words.

"Yes." My smile faltered as I bowed my head a little in my friend's direction. "I know."

Without another word I turned around and with speed impossible for humans, disappeared from their sights.

Rhoswen watched as her vampire companion for six years disappeared as she went to complete her part of the mission. "I hope she'll be okay..." Rhoswen unconsciously muttered under her breath as she lost sight of the pinkette. "What do you mean?" It seems like Yoichi heard what Rhoswen just said.

"Are you worried about her?" The blonde in the group, Mitsuba Sangu if she recalled correctly, looked at her with obvious distrust in her purple eyes. "Only a little, but I know she won't let _him_ get in her way."

"Him?" Shinoa echoed, confused.

"Ah, just someone important to her."

"And this someone is a vampire?"

"That is a story for another day." Rhoswen dismissed the question that Shinoa had asked her and instead turned around to fully face them. "Now, lead the way to your superior." Rhoswen's voice was full of authority and the small group just shook their heads before leading Rhoswen down the street in silence.

I hummed softly as I skipped down the deserted street. Rubble threatened to trip me but I somehow managed to stay on my feet as I danced around the small stones that were everywhere. All I had to do was get into the vampire army, steal vital information and plans from the nobles, and get it back to Rhoswen.

Easier said then done.

But not impossible.

Maybe those three nobles will be able to help me out though I have a feeling that it might just make me look more suspicious since I fell out of the sky. "I'll prove my worth, after all they can't very well turn me away after I show them what I can do." I happily smiled as I continued on my merry way down the destroyed street.

Oh, but won't they expect me to fight in the battles?

That could be a good chance to meet up with Rhoswen and exchange information but we'll be in plain view of the vampires and the nobles, I doubt we'll be able to talk without prying ears listening in. For now I should just focus on the first step in the plan, find the vampire army.

I turned my head side to side as I surveyed my surroundings. My deserted surroundings. "Huh, I wonder where everyone is." I frowned a bit since there should at least be some vampire patrols nearby to look out for the humans, but where are they?

"Childish." I sniffed slightly before a wide grin spread on my face and I took off running at full speed down the street. "However I do enjoy a good game of hide and seek!"

I giggled softly to myself as I continued down the deserted street determine to find any of the hiders. Oblivious to the three figures that were on top of one of the buildings watching silently.


End file.
